French Kiss
by queencrown
Summary: A sweet CedricFleur romance! CHAPTER 8: "CONFLICT" IS POSTED! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Prolouge

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PREVIEW/PROLOUGE**

He was beautiful.

His hair was a golden brown and looked so handsome against his face. His lips were full and a lovely shade of pink.

And his eyes.

She was lost in his bright green eyes, as he was in hers.

He loved the way she looked so delicate and fragile and the way she looked at him with shockingly blue eyes. She was like magic.

Cedric Diggory and Fleur Delacour tore their eyes from each other; it was time to hear their fate.

A/N: How's ya like it! More to come, please review!


	2. Could This Be Love?

"_I'm a champion." _Fleur forced herself to believe these words.

She couldn't. Maybe it was hard to think because she hadn't yet eaten breakfast. Fleur quickly dismissed the thought. Even if she had eaten a feast, she still wouldn't have believed it.

Fleur had escaped from the strange, noisy dinning hall a few minutes earlier, she needed to be alone. And this lake seemed like the place to do just that. Her usual hideout was an oldtower at Beauxbatons. But, being at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that was not an option, so she had to make do with the _Hogwarts_ grounds.

The Hogwarts grounds were not that terrible. Actually they weren't terrible at all. Fleur had walked on an old, almost completely covered up dirt path, that led her through a small group of trees and she found herself at the shore of a lake. Where, she set herself down on one of many rocks and finally, could concentrate on her thoughts.

"_I'm a champion in the Triwizard Tournament,"_ a knot formed in the pit of her stomach,_ "This is dangerous! People have been terribly hurt!"_

And her eyes filled with tears at the very question, _"Have people _died_?"_ Fleur felt ashamed of herself, for thinking such a thing, _"Of course not. That would be impossible. No one has died in the Tournament and nobody ever will..._

_Right?" _Fleur felt the not in her stomach and her eyes filled up with tears, _"What have I gotten myself in t-"._

She was stopped mid-thought when a loud "_snap" _reached her ears. Fleur wiped her eyes, someone was coming and all hopes of being alone for the rest of the morning were gone.

She stared at her lap, hoping that whoever it was coming would see a shy girl deep in thought, turn on their heels and leave.

No such luck.

"Mind if I join you?" Fleur looked up to see who the charming voice belonged too. Her eyes met a pair of bright green ones.

Fleur nodded and he sat beside her on the rock next to her and introduced himself as...

"Cedric," He held out a hand for her to shake.

"Fleur," she took his hand in hers, and shook it, feeling a tingling that went from her hand and through her entire body. Fleur looked down at her lap, wondering if the feeling she just had could be seen in her face.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Fleur looked up at Cedric, his green eyes were set on the fantastic scenery before them.

Is it possible that he got even _better_ looking since the last time she saw him?

"Et eez very 'eautiful." Fleur agreed, the reflection of the bright blue sky shining in the lake.

"It's amazing, the whole world is just beyond that horizon," Cedric gestured at the point where the sky met the land. He was truly amazed. Fleur was just as amazed by him.

"Do you t'avel?"

Cedric smiled at her and she felt warmness spread through her body, Fleur returned the smile.

"No, but I hope too. I want to go every where, Romania, Milan ... Paris ..."

Fleur nodded and smiled, the sun made the bronze flecks in his eyes shine gold... "Paris eez o-key, very crow'ed, noisy, and full of ob-nock-cious pixies..."

Cedric let out a laugh, he looked so great when he laughed, "I guess I'll have to cross Paris off my list then!" He smiled again at her and Fleur smiled back. Could this be love?


	3. Touch Me

Fleur reached into the bag Mr. Crouch held out in front of her. She felt something... scaly? Reluctantly and fearful, she pulled out the scaly thing. From the bag emerged a miniature Swedish Short Snout. They _were _fighting dragons! Krum pulled out his dragon next, and then Cedric.

Cedric looked determined, but afraid. He reached into the bag. Cedric opened his fist and their was a yellow dragon breathing fire in his palm.

Cedric glanced at Fleur, looking just as scared as everyone else.

"Mr. Diggory-" the Hogwarts Headmaster beckoned Cedric, leaving Fleur with Madame Maxime. A cannon exploded next Fleur's ear.

Cedric stepped out of the tent. The first task had officially begun.

----------------

"I thought I might find you here", Cedric's voice almost made her jump, she hadn't heard him coming, "Those dragons were nasty." He sat down next to her and Fleur turned to face him. The sun's reflection in the lake was nearly blinding her, "And, you've managed to escape without a scratch." He joked, touching her cheek lightly.

Fleur's heart sped up, and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

Cedric, realizing what he had done dropped his hand into his lap. Fleur looked in the direction of the lake, her brain speeding faster than her heart.

_Does this mean he ... likes me? What he just did - that has to mean he loves me! Well, not really, that doesn't mean that at all! I am such an idiot, that doesn't mean he loves me at all. Bloody hell, how could I let myself get so excited about this one little thing, that does _not _mean he loves me. _

Fleur turned back to him and tried to act like what just happened didn't happen, "All-most... it looks like eet went pretty 'ard on you..." She motioned to his face. Cedric had small cuts on the bridge of his nose, one on his eyebrow and a cut the went from the corner of his lip almost to his chin.

He smiled, "Yeah, a little bit."

She just couldn't help herself. She's not exactly sure what made her do it. Maybe it was how gorgeous he looked, how happy he made her or maybe it was just the moment. Fleur traced his lips with her finger.

They were both still, the only sounds that could be heard was their own breathing.

The warm feeling that Fleur had when she first met him was back, but it was stronger this time,

and they could both feel it, she knew it.

Cedric took her hand.

Fleur looked away, she couldn't believe that she just did that, how could she have been so stu-... wait, why was he still holding her hand?

Fleur looked back up at him, Cedric was looking right back at her,

He leaned in, their faces extremely close... and pressed his lips against hers.


	4. Try To Sleep

**A/N: Hey everyone! Please review!**

Fleur hadn't seen Cedric since he kissed her... which was really upsetting. That wasn't the only thing that made her sad. She had the clue to worry about.

The champions were told that the clue to help them through the second task was _inside_ the golden egg they got from the dragons. When Fleur opened it, it let out a terrifying screech, and every girl in the premises started to scream. It was terrible! That was extremely embarrassing, and now she can't even sleep!

Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Cedric, which was great... but, then she remembered that she hadn't seen him in a while and that made her, once again, upset. Why did everything have to be so upsetting? Fleur let out a sign and slid under her covers.

_"Try to sleep"_, she told herself. She closed her eyes, and there was Cedric. Fleur's eyes flew open again. She just wanted to go to sleep, damn it! Fleur thought of a story her mother told her. It was about a mermaid named Carmelita. Her voice was stolen by an evil witch, and she could no longer sing. She searched and searched for her voice and found it inside of an oyster shell. It calmed her down, and Fleur drifted off into sleep.

**A/N: Extremely short, I know. It was originally way longer except I split it up, the next chapter is the rest of this one, "The Dream". Please review!**


	5. The Dream

**A/N: This is the continuation of the last chapter. Please enjoy and review! -QC**

Fleur found herself back at the lake with Cedric. He leaned in, their faces extremely close... and he pressed his lips against hers. Suddenly there was a flash of lightning across the sky. The clouds were black and the sky was a stormy gray. The lake was moving like the sea, waves were crashing along with the roars of the thunder. Cedric yelled over the sound of the wind, "We have to get out of here!" The both turned to leave, and run to safety but, "WAIT!" Fleur turned back to retrieve the gold dragons egg from the ground.

"FLEUR, NO!" A wave a thousand feet tall swallowed Fleur and the egg, she was sucked under water. After the waves had stopped pushing her, she looked around. "Where had the egg gone?" Fleur looked around and saw a mermaid, it was Carmelita. "Open the egg!" she said, in her eerie voice.

Fleur picked the egg up from the sand and turned the knob. The sea was filled with singing. "It's beautiful." Fleur said to Carmelita, "But why is it like this?" The last time she had opened the egg, it had been a terrible screech! Fleur looked back up at Carmelita, but Carmelita was no longer paying attention, she was looking elsewhere. "What are you...?" Fleur followed her gaze to the sand.

Some of the sand moved with a wave from above and a wide sparkling green eye was uncovered. "No." Fleur whispered. She swam to the lake's floor and uncovered what she was afraid to see, it was Cedric.

Dead.

----------------

Fleur jolted awake, and tried not to scream _"It's not real, it's not real, it's not real!"_ she told herself over an over again. Fleur squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to go back to sleep, but not to return to the dream. But Cedric's empty green eye was haunting her.

She needed to calm down! She told herself,

"_It's not real and it's never going to happen."_

**A/N: Hoped ya liked it. Please review stay posted for chapter 5!**


	6. Where Ever You Are OR The Egg

**A/N: Finally, the next chapter! This one is longer than the others… much longer. But please read and review!**

"What's your favorite color?" Cedric asked her the next morning. It was early, before breakfast time, and he and Fleur were by the lake. "Lavender." Cedric was interrogating her with strange questions. Like, how old she was when she learned to ride a broom, and weird stuff like that.

"What's your favorite vegetable?" Okay, that was a weird one. "My fav-rit vegetable?" Fleur looked at him in a way that said, _"I question your sanity."_ Fleur leaned her head against his shoulder, "Is asparagus a vegetable?"

"I think so."

"T'en t'at eez my fav-rit vegetable." There was a small pause, as Cedric thought of another question. Fleur felt like the luckiest person in the world, even though she was being asked strange questions. She was with Cedric, and that's all she needed.

"If you could be anywhere in the world right now, where would you be?" Fleur cracked a smile, it sort of seemed like he had sort of read her mind.

"W'ere ever you are, I will be." Fleur looked up at him, to see his reaction to her answer. He was smiling at her; his eyes had a little sparkle to them. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. Cedric obviously felt the same way.

Fleur was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with her friends, thinking about the nightmare she had had. Well, actually she was having a hard time remembering the rest of the dream. She remembered the end, but not the beginning. Whenever Fleur thought of it, she thought of the gold dragon egg, but why?

She closed her eyes, and tried to visit the place in her dreams. Everything came back in little flashes.

_A wave - a mermaid - opening the egg - singing. _

That was no help! Might as well give up it didn't really matter anyway, it was just a silly dream. She didn't need to think of Cedric's dead body under the lake... Fleur shuddered and took another bite of her dinner. It will come to her eventually.

_She and Cedric were at the lake, the wind blew at them with such a force. _

"_We have to go!" Cedric yelled over the roar of the wind. They turned to leave but then Fleur stopped. "Wait!" she turned back to the lake, and picked up the gold egg lying in the sand, but did not turn back. _

"_What are you doing?!?!"_

"_Wait Cedric, I have to do this!" And with that, Fleur dove into the depth of the lake. _

_She swam deeper and deeper, looking for something - but what?_

_Fleur turned around, and saw a mermaid - Carmelita. _

_Carmelita spat at Fleur with her eerie voice "What are you - "She stopped mid sentence and stared wide eyed at the egg in Fleur's arms, and came closer. _

_Fleur was not comfortable with a strange and scary looking creature coming so close to her. Carmelita grabbed the egg and turned the knob. Fleur raised her hands to her ears, ready to block out the monstrous shriek of the egg but was surprised to hear... singing. _

_She listened to the music mesmerized, the rhythm was enchanting _

"_Listen to the words!" a voice in the back of her head told her - it was Cedric. Fleur did as she was told. _

"_I am the clue _

_You have opened me, in deep sea blue._

_Listen to my words carefully, _

_So you don't lose, tearfully."_

_The song increased in tempo..._

_"Your goal is true, _

_Look for it in deep sea blue - "_

_The song was cut off. Carmelita had closed it, and dove into the sand, along with the egg. _

_"NO! THE EGG!" Fleur dug in the sand trying to find Carmelita and the egg, but they had disappeared. _

Fleur woke up, "The egg!" she gasped and jumped out of bed. Fleur grabbed the egg and headed to the bathroom. She filled up the tub, and placed the egg inside and opened it.

Nothing Happened.

Fleur stuck her head underwater, and she heard the beautiful singing.


	7. The Moment

The next day, Cedric continued his insane interrogation. It was just after lunch, and Cedric and Fleur were under the shade of the tree by the lake.

"What's your favorite film?"

"I don't 'ave one, I don't t'ink. T'ere eez too many."

"What's something really funny that has happened to you?"

"You ask, t'e weirdest questions, Cedric."

"I know." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well…t'ere was t'is one time – it's more embarrassing t'an funny - in school w'en my class 'ad to s'ow our work to our parents…" She glanced up at Cedric, trying not to laugh at her own stupidity and to stop the embarrassment that was threatening to show on her face, "As I was walking up to the stage… I tripped over my own feet-" Cedric rolled onto his back and started laughing. "I'm not done yet!" Fleur hit him on the arm, than continued on with her story really quickly, because this was the embarrassing part, "So… I…tripped and fell down the steps and on to the floor in front of my class." Cedric laughed even harder and Fleur started to feel even more embarrassed. "It eez not t'at funny…" Cedric stopped laughing and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry." He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "Do you forgive me?" He kissed her on the cheek again. Fleur looked back at him, how could she be mad at him?

"I guess so." She kissed him back. Fleur was completely over her moment of embarrassment. Why ruin this great moment? She was here with him, what could be better?

She loved Cedric; she loved him with all her heart. Fleur remembered her mother's advice, _"'I love you' is not a phrase you just throw around, Fleur. Don't say 'I love you' unless you truly mean it." _

Well, she truly meant it.

"I love you."

Cedric smiled at her,

"I love you too."

He kissed her again and they both looked out to the lake. Fleur thought of the second task, did Cedric figure out the clue? Fleur looked up at him as if she could see his thoughts like she could see his face. Cedric looked at her, and tried to read her face.

"W'at?"

His confused face cracked a smile, "Why are you looking at me like that"?

"Like w'at?"

"You're looking at me like your concentrating really hard, it's kind of creeping me out" He laughed at her.

"I was just wondering... did you figure out the clue?"

"The clue? Oh, yeah... did you?"

"Yes."

"Oh" It felt kind of weird talking to Cedric about the tournament, it kind of felt like they were breaking the rules. Well, as long as they didn't give anything away, then that would be okay.

"What do you..." Cedric didn't continue his sentence than shook his head, "Never mind we probably shouldn't talk about it".

"Yes, your ri-t".

"R-it?"

Fleur rolled her eyes at him, "I mean ri-t" she sighed, "correct."

"Oh." They sat in silence then he started to laugh than hide it.

"W-at is so funny?" Fleur started to laugh.

"I don't know." They both laughed, for absolutely no idea at all. Maybe it was just the moment.


	8. Conflict

**Sorry this took so long! I've been so busy, sorry. Here ya go! Please review.**

**CHAPTER 7 – Conflict**

"A Ball?"

"Yes, a ball." Madame Maxim said. "I want you to go with a nice boy. No one trashy."

_I know a nice boy. _Fleur started to imagine what a romantic time at the ball she would have with Cedric then she remembered that she and Cedric couldn't go to the ball together.

They couldn't go anywhere together.

"Do you understand?" Madame Maxime interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes." She mumbled. Now the ball didn't seem so fun anymore. "Don't mumble Fleur. You are going to this ball. You represent Beuxbatons. Everyone will be watching you when you enter that ballroom! Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Fleur just wanted to get the hell out of there and get to lunch.

"You may go." Madame Maxime dismissed her favorite student with a wave of her hand. Fleur darted from the room after hastily curtsying to Madame Maxime.

Where was Cedric? She ran through the now some-what familiar grounds.

First she saw a group and then Cho, and then Cedric.

Fleur walked past him trying to catch his eye. He was laughing at a joke one of his friends had just told. He was always so happy...and beautiful...

Cedric saw a figure in blue from the corner of his eye. Hoping to catch a glimpse of Fleur, it was her, he turned his head slightly to the side, while laughing again - a little louder than necessary.

Fleur turned her head at the same moment. He winked at her and then he realized she was trying to tell him something.

She nudged her head to the right twice and left, indicating she wanted him to follow her.

Cedric excused himself from his friends, and followed Fleur. She was a good distance ahead of him; no one would guess that they were heading to the same place.

Fleur led him down a corridor constantly checking through the windows of each door to see what it led too.

Fleur looked through one, opened the door, and poked her head inside. She entered, catching a side glance at Cedric, making sure he was there.

Cedric continued his leisurely stroll down the hallway, made sure no one was looking and slipped inside.

Fleur was sitting on a desk by a window. Cedric sat down next to her and kissed her on the cheek. "What's up?"

"Well," she turned to face him, "did you hear about the ball?"

"Yeah. I did." Cedric answered. This was a kind of a weird situation.

"And...you're taking Cho?" Fleur hoped that the way she said Cho's name was mistaken for a mispronunciation and not for what it actually was - the sound of disgust.

"Yes." Cedric looked at his lap, his cheeks a little redder - or was that Fleur's imagination?

"...Okay..." What was she supposed to say to that? Why had she even asked? It's not like he was going to take her. Now, Fleur felt embarrassed and hoped it didn't show on her face.

"Will you save a dance for me?" Cedric asked, finally looking at her face.

"Of course" Fleur smiled, and a kissed him.

And no matter how much she wanted to stay in this empty classroom with Cedric, Fleur had to go to her next lesson. She said goodbye to Cedric and left the classroom.

Cedric left a few seconds after her, feeling low. He never thought he would be cheating on Cho, especially with the champion of a rival school. Cedric's feeling worsened. Cho was such a nice girl, when they had gotten together at the end of the summer, he had been so happy.

But with Fleur, he was ... ecstatic. On top of the world. No word could describe how much he loved Fleur.

There was no comparison, but it was a conflict. A conflict that was eating away at the inside.


End file.
